22
by ikaira
Summary: "Até uma criança entendia aquilo. Era como 2 2." NEJIxTENTEN


**2+2**

Até uma criança entendia aquilo. Era como 2+2, mas Neji era um baka!

O corpo debilmente inclinado para frente e aquela forma engraçada que sua boca tomava era, no mínimo, explícita o suficiente para que o gênio do clã Hyuuga entendesse o que a mestra das armas queria, mas Neji simplesmente a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, um _"q"_ de dúvida e desiludiu totalmente a mente fértil de Tenten.

Toda sua preparação para ser beijada –ou beijar, o que viesse seria lucro– tomou um ar ridículo quando Neji simplesmente deu-lhe as costas com um _"até amanhã"_. E em como filmes cômicos, o vento soprou no vazio enquanto Tenten mantinha sua posição totalmente incrédula. Havia até uma débil folha voando bem em frente aos seus olhos, sozinha e no vácuo, tão patética quanto ela naquele momento. Tão absurdamente clichê!

Aquela seria o que? Sua terceira tentativa na semana? Oh Kami! E tudo por causa de um café da manhã atrasado.

Ela só queria ter parado no Ichiraku, ter pegado aquela bebida quente e ido embora tranquilamente, como fazia todas as manhãs, mas o velho tinha que atrasar em seu pedido, ela tinha que ter ficado esperando, e aquelas duas garotas desocupadas tinham que ir justo para o seu lado falar baboseiras.

Aquela... garota falava de uma forma tão sonhadora, tão íntima, com tantos suspiros e uma cara tão demente, que Tenten estava simplesmente enlouquecendo.

Como assim o beijo de Neji era o melhor do mundo? Como aquela garota sabia daquilo? E, por Kami-sama, quem diabos era aquela garota?!

Ela julgava saber todos os passos do Hyuuga, todos os seus horários e mais todos os todos que rondavam a vida dele. Ela julgava saber, mas parece que não sabia. Como e quando Neji virou um homenzinho normal e saiu pela Vila pra "pegar" garotas? Fala sério! O que vem a seguir? Lee vestindo terno? Era tudo tão não normal.

Inferno!

Maldito dia fora aquele, e por culpa dele ela se encontrava na situação que se encontrava: frustrada e com um Hyuuga aborrecido. Aborrecido porque ela –e tinha que admitir isso– já estava com um comportamento meio que... _maníaco_ para conseguir trocar saliva com Neji.

Mas não podia desistir, talvez ele só precisasse de um incentivo mais claro –bem mais claro– para entender o que ela queria todas as vezes que se aproximava dele apertando os lábios, com a respiração descompassada e uma evidente ansiedade que parecia passear por todo seu corpo.

E se era isso, tudo bem, ela acreditava ter a vida longa o bastante para tentar mais uma vez.

E nos dias que se passaram ela tentou, ela jura que tentou do possível ao impossível. De indiretas a diretas, do direito ao avesso, mas nada pareceu surtir efeito.

A tentativa da vez não fora menos desastrosa, mas fora menos... humilhante. Encenando um desequilíbrio, Tenten quase sorriu vitoriosa quando seu corpo caiu sobre o dele criando uma perfeita situação cinematográfica para um beijo.

Talvez, e só talvez, teria sido uma bem sucedida situação cinematográfica para um beijo se não fosse pelo detalhe de que sua encenação era real, que seu corpo realmente desequilibrara e caíra com tudo em cima do Hyuuga o derrubando sem nenhuma delicadeza no chão. E se isso já não fosse o bastante, teve certeza do desastre quando sentiu sua testa chocar-se forte ao nariz de Neji.

Depois de uns palavrões, um empurrão nada delicado e mais alguns palavrões, Tenten viu com descrença o sangue escorrer do nariz _afiladamente _Hyuuga dele e mais uma chance desperdiçada. Ela não sabia o que era pior, a testa dolorida ou a cara de possessão de Neji.

-Chega! Por Kami-sama, Mitsashi! Está louca?! O que está tentando fazer?! Me matar?! –gritou aturdido com a mão sobre o nariz e a cabeça erguida na tentativa de fazer parar o sangue.

Tenten ficou estática sentindo as maçãs do rosto ficarem vermelhas em um abrir e fechar de boca mudo para o Hyuuga a sua frente.

-Desculpa eu... eu só... –tentava formular algo.

-Você o que, hein?!

-Quer saber. –começou perdendo a vergonha. –Eu só queria a droga de um beijo seu, porque eu ouvi uma garota estúpida dizendo que é o melhor do mundo! E é tão, mas tão injusto ela ter esse direito e eu não. Poxa... estou ao seu lado a anos esperando ser notada Neji. ANOS! –falou com ênfase levando as mãos ao alto. –E então, de repente, vem uma fulana qualquer e te rouba de mim. Fala sério. E que merda é essa de você sair pela vida "pegando as mina"? –terminou dando as costas ao Hyuuga emburrada.

-Um beijo? Você quase quebrou meu nariz por causa de um beijo? -perguntou abaixando a cabeça e se certificando que o sangue parara limpando-se.

-Não um beijo, mas a droga do melhor beijo do mundo. –disse de costas ainda emburrada numa imitação fanha da voz da garota do Ichiraku.

-Sabe, Tenten... –começou o Hyuuga se aproximando. –Não precisava tentar me matar, era só pedir.

Ela virou-se de imediato constatando a proximidade de um Neji de nariz vermelho. A boca aberta em descrença, o indicador levantado pronta pra protestar, foi tudo impedido quando sentiu o corpo ser puxado por um agarro forte em sua cintura enquanto uma mão lhe agarrava a nuca e sua boca era tomada com vontade por um Neji de pele quente, que ela nunca pensou ser assim.

Ela ainda cogitou a idéia de afastar-se, para, quem sabe, recuperar um pouco da dignidade depois de ter feito tanta idiotice, mas, pro inferno com a dignidade! A sensação de ter seu corpo colado ao dele, de ter sua carne apertada por aquelas mãos e seu ar roubado por aquela boca, simplesmente fazia com que aquela coisa de dignidade fosse totalmente absurda.

Seus lábios nunca estiveram tão confortáveis, nunca pareceram tão certos sendo massageados pelos lábios dele. Aquela bruaca fofoqueira tinha toda razão, o beijo de Neji era o melhor do mundo.

Senti-o se afastar lentamente enquanto dava vários beijos em sua boca, como se não quisesse soltá-la.

Ainda sendo presa por ele respirou fundo.

-Então, quer dizer que era só pedir? –falou baixo buscando fôlego.

-Exatamente. –sussurrou ele de volta.

-Neji...?

-Hum?

-Me dá um beijo?

No final das contas, era bem simples. Era como 2+2, e até uma criança entendia isso Tenten.

**.Ikaira.**

**19/04/2013**

**Quem faz aniversário hoje? Quem é? Quem é? Quem é?**

**EU!**

**Parabéns pra eu, e que Deus abençoe minha vida!**

**E que vocês possam curtir minha fic de aniversário me presenteando com fofos reviews, combinado? ;)**


End file.
